


Fluffy Times with the Grumps

by generaldisdain



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm not quite sure where this is going but hey why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generaldisdain/pseuds/generaldisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at Mark's leads a certain floofy-haired someone right into your heart. Fluff ensues.</p><p>(more tags to be added as the fic progresses)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even if you had never been to Mark’s place before, you would have easily been able to pick it out from the dozens of other suburban homes lined up on the street. Cars were parked for what seemed to be miles from the party hot-spot, and the whole house stood out with all of its windows aglow with light. The silhouettes of cheerfully chatting guests adorned the windows, and Mark had a few cheesy but according to him, “incredibly imperative”, party balloons tied to the mailbox. As you stepped out of your car and made your way up to the door, you were surprised that you couldn’t feel the bass-line of blasting music pumping down the street yet. Mark’s parties could get loud if the right people gained control of the music. Typically, someone might worry about getting a noise complaint from the neighbors, but this was Mark we were talking about. Mark’s parties were legendary and even the grumpy old couple that lived a few houses down knew that it was futile to try and break one of those up.

“They’re young. Might as well let them seize their youth,” Mrs. Jones, the more pleasurable half of the couple explained with a wink after you had complimented her impartial attitude towards the parties. “Besides, I like that Mark. I’d hate to be the old cynic to break up his fun.” So, the parties raged on. 

Which leads us to the situation at hand: you, cheap bottle of wine in one hand as a friendly edition to the no doubt mounds of snack foods and drinks already within the premises and a hesitant but present determination in the other, reaching out to the door, currently cracked open. You blew out a short breath and pushed the door open, praying that Mark would be somewhere near the entrance so you could show him that you had indeed showed up. You didn’t have the greatest track record with Mark’s parties. It wasn’t anything personal, just circumstance that kept you from attending. Work often kept you at the office late, and although Mark understood, you could tell that he was bummed every time you had to text him an unfortunate ‘no’ coupled with a regretful frowny emoji. He didn’t throw his legendary parties too often, so you hadn’t been to one in a good 10 months, which for Mark, was 10 months too long. He made you swear your life on this party. Lucky enough for you, you had wrapped everything up very nicely at the office today. There were no editing complications or last minute tweaks that needed to be made and no server delays, leaving you able to party on this opportune Friday evening. You awkwardly stepped into Mark’s living room, carefully shutting the door behind you and scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. You hoped to catch wind of Mark before some random dude obviously drunk off his ass, lacking any sense of human decency that would lead to an inevitably awkward slew of pickup lines and empty compliments, could approach. The only downside to Mark’s parties was that you didn’t really know a lot of people he invited. Sure, you recognized a few folks that you had met in passing and Mark and you did share a few mutual friends, but there were still so many people that you had to go through the introduction routine with. Hi. My name is Y/N. I work at Buzzfeed as an editor. Mark and I went to college together and we remain close friends. You had that basic rundown memorized by this point. You wanted to find Mark so he could point you in the direction of some people you were somewhat familiar with so you didn’t have to be that one person drifting in and out of various conversations and straggling along while other attendees had their “people”. 

You sheepishly made my way over to the table where the junky snacks and assorted alcoholic beverages and sodas were stashed, trying not to bring too much attention to yourself as you weaved through a few people milling about. Just as you were about to set your wine bottle down with the rest of the drinks, a pair of hands dropped down onto your shoulders. You instinctively jumped and turned around, but you already knew exactly who it was. 

Mark constantly wore a smile, and now was no different. His eyes were bright and his hips were still swaying to whatever song was pumping in the background.

“Y/N!” He immediately pulled you into a quick hug before pulling back to look at you, almost as if to make sure that you weren’t just some figment of his imagination. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come!” 

“Well, I made it! Shitty wine in tow.” You gestured to the wine bottle and Mark threw his head back in laughter. 

“I’m so so so so glad you’re here you have no idea,” he enthused, placing a hand on my shoulder. You believed it.

One thing that you loved about Mark was that he was always so genuine. You always knew where you stood with him, which you guessed is what made him so likeable. All of these people were here because of him. Mark gave off these approachable and sincere vibes that made everyone want to be around him. It was hard to describe. In your six years of friendship, you had yet to stumble upon a perfect word to describe those vibes that made him so goddamn likeable. Mark was, well, Mark, and everyone loved Mark.

“I’m really happy to be here too. It feels so good to be out of the office.” You stretched your arms out and cracked your knuckles- a bad habit that you developed once you got into editing. Younger you would have been furious. You used to be opposed to the cracking of knuckles, but now after long days of clacking along at a keyboard, it was sweet relief. 

“You’re not taking on more than you can handle again, are you?” Mark raised an eyebrow as I waved my hand dismissively.

“Nah. Besides, I could be asking the same of you,” you countered. He chuckled.

“Touché. So what have you been up to lately? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” It had only been two weeks since you had met for lunch or hung out with some video games, but that could seem like ages ago when you were used to seeing someone weekly for several years of your life. During college you were inseparable, and you still hung out and texted frequently. What else was there to say? You were best friends.

“Honestly? There’s nothing much to catch you up on. Same old, same old. There’s a new editor and I’ve been helping him get the hang of things.”

“How is he?” You shrugged.

“Fresh out of college, super enthusiastic. He’s a quick learner. He’s sweet too. I mean, I’ve got no complaints. John is still pissed about all of these young people coming in and getting all the attention from the CEOs and recruiters, but what can you do?” Mark nodded sympathetically.

“It’s always the young ones that get lucky and hit it big. I’m worried that once I start getting older I’m going to lose some of my audience just because I’ll be old.” Mark put air quotations around the word old and curled his lip at the prospect of such a thing happening.

“Don’t worry about it. Your audience will grow with you. Besides, that’s in the future. Look at all this!” you exclaimed, motioning to the spectacle around you. “This isn’t a party some old fart would put on.” Mark slouched and frowned, taking on the persona of an old man.

“Wahhhh what is this gosh darn music the kids are listening to and why is it so loud? Back in my day we made music by rubbing twigs together!” You laughed at his antics.

“If you get like that when you’re older, I will seriously slap you.”

“I’d hope you would! What kind of friend would you be if you didn’t keep me all hip hop and happening?”

“First rule of being hip hop and happening: Don’t say hip hop and happening.”

“Noted.” You shared a laugh and you felt completely at ease, joking and talking with Mark. Whether it was months or weeks since you last saw each other, you never missed a beat getting back into the swing of your relationship. Why were you ever nervous about coming to these things? Within a few moments, Mark was called for from within the crowd, a group waving him over and raising their red solo cups in an invitation to join them. Mark looked at you, as if he was asking for permission to leave. 

“Go have fun. I’ll grab a drink and find someone to hang with.” You gave him a promising smile. Although you were definitely upset about Mark having to leave you, you didn’t want to hold him up. Mark pulled you into one more hug before turning to join his other friends.

“I saw Jen and Chris over towards the kitchen earlier if you want to go hang with them,” he informed before walking away and being instantly enveloped in the mass of people. You thanked him before you both walked your separate ways. You grabbed a cup and scanned the table of snacks and drinks, looking for something light. You settled on a bit of beer, just a little something to sip on, before making your way over to the kitchen in search of Jen and Chris per Mark’s suggestion. Both worked over at Buzzfeed with you, so you were decent friends due to circumstance. Sure enough, there were Jen and Chris, laughing and smiling, both a cup in hand. As soon as Jen saw you she squealed and wrapped you into a big hug. Jen was always enthusiastic and peppy, something that was nice to have when hours dragged on at work. No matter what was thrown her way, she took it head on with a smile on her face. You admired that about her. Chris was a bit more subdued, greeting you with a slight nod of the head. 

“Y/N! Come meet my friends!” She motioned you over to her and Chris’s small circle of people and you politely smiled and nodded at the new faces. The conversation went smoothly. Introductions were passed around as you met some of Jen and Chris’ friends outside of work. The topics were basic things like work and hobbies. One of the members of your little circle showed pictures from a recent trip to Spain on her phone. Another passed around a picture of his newborn baby girl. 

Soon, the music faded out rather suddenly. Conversations lulled as guests realized that there was no music coming out of the speakers. A voice rippled through the house, rumbling the speakers with its deep tone.

“Hellooooo party guests.” You immediately recognized that baritone. You glanced over at the living room where Mark stood on a platform on the floor that acted as a stage, microphone in hand. The crowds made their way over to the living room area. Only a few groups stayed behind. Any previous attendee of Mark’s parties knew what was about to commence. “Are we all having fun?” Everyone applauded and shouted in response.

“Alright so it’s about time to start one of my favorite party activities! Karaoke!” A few whoops were heard throughout the room. “I’m pretty sure everyone knows how it works by now. First come first serve. There’s another mic up here somewhere if anyone wants to do a duet. Any song is fair game as long as it’s in the system,” he elaborated, tapping the computer next to the stage. “If you want to sing a song just put it on the queue and it should get played. No mic hogs though,” he reminded with a chuckle. “Lyrics come up on the monitor at the front of the stage, and, yeah. That’s about it! Have fun! Oh, and before I forget, anything you sing up there is fair game to be recorded and posted.” The crowd ‘ooed’ at the edition of this new rule. It didn’t really affect you. Even if you did get up there to sing and someone happened to post it on YouTube, it wasn’t like you were planning on making a fool out of yourself. You didn’t have an internet audience to be concerned about either. In short, no one would see or care about the video. Mark and a lot of his friends at the party however, had huge online followings. They all had dedicated fans that would most definitely pass the videos around and make sure they were seen. It was all in good fun though, and those in the YouTube industry wouldn’t be discouraged from getting up and singing like idiots since the nature of their job basically required the exploitation of their day to day lives. “To kick things off, I’m gonna be singing a little It’s Not Unusual.” 

Everyone went ballistic as the opening trumpets kicked in and Mark started swinging his arms around to the beat. Phones were pulled out and raised to record, and hands were clapping to the beat as Mark sang. He was dancing around and acting ridiculous, but his singing voice was great. You stood off to the side and laughed as he almost tripped on his feet and gave him a thumbs up when we made eye contact. 

After the song, Mark clamored off of the stage, practically out of breath. He was met with pats on the back and compliments on both his goofy dancing and singing. You took a sip of your beer, now completely gone as you watched another person take the stage. People were already lined up to pick a song to sing. Mark almost collapsed next to you, leaning against the wall and expelling a breath.

“That was quite the performance if I do say so myself.”

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking at you. You gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

“Knock it off.” You let out a breathy laugh and went to take a sip of wine before remembering that I didn’t have anymore. “Damn.”

“Want me to get you some more? I’m going to get a beer myself,” he offered, gesturing to the cup in your hand. You nodded and thanked him before averting your gaze back to the stage. Some guy was singing Womanizer and flouncing around on the stage, totally off key. It was quite a sight. 

You glanced to my right and met the gaze of a fluffy-haired, tall, slender man standing a bit away from you. He flicked his head upwards a bit as if to say ‘sup’. You cracked a smile and looked back to the stage. When Mark came back with two drinks, you looked over at him again and saw that he was still looking at you with a smile that seemed almost too big for his face. You immediately turned to Mark and tried not to feel his stare as you talked.

“Who’s the Britney Spears wannabe?” you asked.

“He’s helped shoot a few videos I’ve been in. He’s a really sweet guy, and quiet too. But get him in a party atmosphere, and, well.” He didn’t have to finish his sentence. You were already giggling up as he shook his hips to the beat. “During the last party I threw, he…”

You glanced over your shoulder to where the tall man with the frizzy hair stood, laughing and talking with another man who sported a sleek, blonde streak in his hair. He looked awfully familiar. Perhaps you had seen him at Mark’s or in a video of some sort. You caught the fluffy guy staring at you out of the corner of his eye and he smiled. You couldn’t help but grin right back. You didn’t even notice that Mark had trailed off of his story and was following your gaze to where the two friends stood, joining in with the applause as the man finished his Womanizer rendition. 

“Don’t tell me you have eyes for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome over there,” Mark teased, drawing back your attention and wagging a finger at you accusingly. 

“No! No, we just made eye contact earlier and, I don’t know. I was just looking, okay?”

“Geez, no need to get so defensive.” Mark held his hands up as if to feign surrender. “I was going to tell you who he was but if you don’t want to know that’s cool,” he continued, trailing off and taking a causal sip of his beer, knowing good and well that you would ask for information about this fellow.

“Who is he?” You gave in to Mark’s knowing stare.

“His name’s Dan. He’s with the Game Grumps. His friend he’s standing with is Arin, or Egoraptor. I was talking with them earlier. If I had known you were interested I would have hooked you up!”

Ignoring Mark’s subtle jab, you continued. “Game Grumps… You work with them at the office! Oh my god, THOSE are the guys you tell me all of those ridiculous stories about?” Mark was always going on and on about these Grumps and all of the mischief they caused at the office. They played games on YouTube like him, and just last week Mark had told you about how one of them came raging out of the recording room due to a particularly frustrating level in Sonic. Pillows were thrown and screaming was abundant. “I have to ask. Which one was the rage quitter last week?” Mark let out a long laugh at the memory and you couldn’t help but join in at the thought of one of the two screaming at some Sonic game.

“That would be Arin.” You glanced over at the duo again and saw the shorter of the two with the blonde streak in his brown locks- Arin. 

“I can totally see it.” 

You two continued to talk, making jokes about the various singers. A few people stopped by your spot throughout the evening and you were introduced to gamers, friends, and friends of friends. The Game Grumps weren’t brought up again until you saw a mass of curly hair bounce towards the stage.

“Who’s having fun tonight?!” Dan exclaimed into the microphone. He was met with hollers from everyone.

Arin jumped up from the crowd and yelled, “I love you, bro!” 

Another man that took Dan’s place next to Arin screamed out, “Danny, you suck!” Everyone laughed and Dan flipped him off, but his giggle into the mic betrayed the intent of his gesture.

“Ignoring Ross’ dumb-ass comment, I’m gonna be singing some mother fuckin’ Human League!” Dan pumped his fist into the air which won him some applause and whistles. “But, this is a duet, and I’m without a partner, so if anyone wants to come up and join me…” He trailed off and you locked eyes. You could’ve sworn he was talking right at you with that devious little smirk. Before you could even begin to comprehend what was happening, Mark was raising a hand beside you.

“I’ve got you covered, dude!” Mark grabbed your drink before you could protest and motioned towards the stage. “Go!” he mouthed as the people around you pumped their fists and applauded you. You shook your head in disbelief at Mark. All you got was a smug look and shrug in return before you relented, running through the crowd and up to the stage, slapping high fives on the way.

“Heyyyyyy baby girl thanks for joining me,” he greeted, leaning into the mic and eyeing you with a look that you couldn’t read. “You ready?” 

“Born ready.” you replied into the mic. People cheered at your confident reply and a goofy grin stretched across Dan’s face as you locked eyes. Someone started up the music. The monitor in front of you counted Danny in and he began to sing. 

_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_  
_When I met you_  
_I picked you out, I shook you up_  
_And turned you around_  
_Turned you into someone new  
_

He started off the song singing to the audience. You danced along and swayed my hips to the beat, getting into the classic 80s jam. He was really good. He turned to you, your gazes locking once more as you danced along and he sang the words to you.

 _Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_  
_Success has been so easy for you_  
_But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now_  
_And I can put you back down too.  
_

His captivating brown eyes turned back to the crowd as everyone jumped along to the beat and raised their cups and glasses.

 _Don't. Don't you want me?_  
_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_  
_Don't. Don't you want me?_  
_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
_

You swayed your hips to the drums and ran a hand through your hair as you danced, not caring who saw or who caught this one camera. You were having the time of your life. You leaped in on the harmony for the next bit, both of you leaning in with your mic stands to stare into each other’s eyes.

 _It's much too late to find_  
_When you think you've changed your mind_  
_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
_

When you unexpectedly jumped in, his gaze flickered, looking your face up and down. His seductive smirk became a wide grin and it only fueled the fire with which you sang. He seemed… impressed. 

_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me? Oh!_  
_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me? Oh!  
_

You both jumped along as the chorus kicked in, your little audience roaring as you gave it your all. You were both smiling like idiots, looking over at each other every now and then to make sure you weren’t the only ones making a fool out of yourselves. The next verse was yours to take, and you hardly used the monitor as you strutted down the stage.

 _I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_  
_That much is true_  
_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_  
_Either with or without you_  
_The five years we have had have been such good at times_  
_I still love you_  
_But now I think it's time I lived my life on my own_  
_I guess it's just what I must do_  


You channeled my inner performer, ruffling your hair every now and then and dragging a hand up your side as you took on the part. You glanced over to Dan who had taken up the roll of mindless jumping and swaying along. He stole a few glances at you as you sang, running a hand through his hair. It was messy and almost folded over on itself now but it was fitting with that beam of his.

 _Don't. Don't you want me?_  
_You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me_  
_Don't. Don't you want me?_  
_You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me_  


You echoed him as he sang and came in for the harmonies too. Although you were both playing it up to the audience, glances were thrown back and forth throughout the song. For the bridge, you leaned back into each other, inches apart. You could feel his breath on your face as he sang. You noticed the little creases next to his eyes as he smiled and winked, bringing you into the chorus.

 _It's much too late find_  
_When you think you've changed your mind_  
_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_  


_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me? Oh!_  
_Don't you want me, baby?_  
_Don't you want me? Oh!_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nooo idea where this is going or if I'm even going to continue this, but thank you for reading regardless! Because I don't have any plans in particular, please feel free to offer up any suggestions or critiques you might have! Again, thanks so much for reading, and I hope that I can maybe go further with this! Who knows what might happen! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sequel from Dan's point of view...

The song came to a close and Danny looked out on the cheering crowd. He slipped a glance at his partner and she was smiling, breathing heavily and a little sweaty, but her eyes were all aglow. He felt his heart swell as their eyes met for an instance before they both clamored off of opposite sides of the platform, instantly consumed by the crowd. High fives and thanks were given to those who gave out compliments, but Dan kept trying to look over and catch her gaze once more. Much to his disappointment, he didn’t get to before making it back to Arin and the rest of the guys.

“Dude!” Arin exclaimed with a laugh, slapping a hand to Dan’s shoulder. 

“That was like watching two people have sex on stage,” Ross quipped.

“That was fucking amazing.”

“Like two wild animals, just going at each other.”

“You looked like you were having so much fun!” Suzy added.

“That was pornographic right there.”

“No words,” Barry chimed, taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m glad there weren’t any children in here.”

“Where is she?” Arin asked, cutting off Ross’ incoherent porno babble.

“I don’t know,” Dan replied with a sigh. He wanted to talk to her so badly, to get to know the girl who had just madly seduced him up on that stage, but his nerves kept him from wandering over to look for her. He tightened his hands around his cup that Arin handed back to him.

“Come on, dude, you guys had some crazy chemistry going up there. Why don’t you go over and talk to her? Look, she’s over there with Mark!” Mark was gesturing over to the Grumps from the other side of the room. The girl bit her lip in contemplation, glancing over at Dan before they both turned away, embarrassed despite having just sung a song together. Kevin groaned.

“I’ll take care of it,” Kevin said with a chuckle before waltzing off towards the girl, despite Danny’s fervent protests. 

“Oh god I’m going to look like a fucking idiot,” Dan grumbled, putting his hand in his head. He wanted to work up the courage to talk to her himself. Not that it would have actually happened, but Dan still felt ashamed to have to rely on Kevin for shit like this. Unlike his sex-crazy alter-ego Danny Sexbang, Dan was relatively shy and got nervous easily. Brian, ever the phycologist, claimed that the whole “Sexbang” thing was just his way of being the confident lady’s man he could never be in real life. Whatever the reason, Dan still found his nerves getting the best of him in certain situations. Which is why when his lady of interest came waltzing over with Kevin on her arm, he immediately froze up. That smile. Those eyes. He couldn’t stop the blush as she approached.

“Funny story,” Kevin began as he approached the group once more. “But this chick right here was my mentor when I worked at Buzzfeed.”

“This little guy is amazing,” she enthused, giving him a small punch on the arm. “You’re lucky to have him. He was one of the best newbies I’ve ever taken on.”

“Small world!” Suzy exclaimed, reaching out to shake the girl’s hand. “I’m Suzy. Arin’s wife.” She gestured to Arin and then to Dan as she continued. “This goof you just sang with is our coworker.”

“Yeah the Game Grumps! Mark’s told me a lot about you guys!” Dan’s heart surged with her enthusiastic explanation.

“Wonder what kind of crazy shit has Mark has been telling you,” Ross laughed.

“I’ve heard this one is quite the rage quitter,” she said, motioning to Arin with a giggle of her own. 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Dan added, finally getting into the groove of the conversation. It was easier to talk with her than he thought. The nerves were soon replaced by a warm feeling and genuine excitement as the gang discussed YouTube and games and movies over the bad karaoke covers. Eventually, Suzy and Arin left, and Ross wandered off to talk with Holly and some of her friends. The time came for Kevin to get back to his girlfriend, and soon even Barry headed out, wanting to use the free night to get a somewhat decent sleep. It was just Dan and this girl, still chatting up a storm. He was pleased to discover that she was much like him- same love for 80s rock bands, same passion for video games, and same love for Skittles. 

“When I was little, my mom had a box of candy in the pantry and I always stole the Skittle packets from it. She wondered why we ran out so quickly, and I never told her that it was my little grabby hands that were the culprits.” She chuckled at the memory, and Danny grinned, happy to lean against the wall with her and reminisce about childhood memories. But even Dan eventually got tired, and he could see his companion beginning to yawn. After a comfortable lull in the conversation, Dan decided that it was now or never to get this girl’s number before heading out and regretting it forever.

“Hey, it’s getting late and we should probably head out soon, but I was wondering if I could maybe get your number? We really need to hangout sometime.” The girl smiled a smile that made Danny’s world stop for a moment, and she nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Phones were exchanged and numbers were put in. When Dan retrieved his phone, he looked down at the contact and grinned as he read her name for the first time. Y/N. “Y/N?” Y/N glanced up expectantly, waiting for Dan to ask her something, but he just continued to smile. “That’s a lovely name,” he finished. “Can I get a picture for your contact?” 

“Sure, as long as I can get one for yours,” Y/N teased. Dan rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

“Ugh, fine, whatever, if I have to.” Y/N laughed, and with that, Dan snapped the picture, capturing her smile in the moment, completely unguarded.

“Aw, come on, Danny, you got it when I wasn’t looking,” she giggled, shielding her face in embarrassment. 

“No, no, no it’s cute.” He was being bold. This he knew. He told himself it was just the alcohol, but he knew that he had hardly drunken enough to get him buzzed. There was something about the way she looked at him that brought out this side of him- that made him feel so comfortable in a matter of hours. He loved every second of it. “Here. As promised,” Danny affirmed as he put his arms to his hips and pursed his lips in a ridiculous pose for his contact picture. Y/N laughed as she looked at the picture, turning it to Danny and watching as he chuckled.

“It was really nice to meet you,” Y/N said, ducking her head, almost as if she was suddenly self-conscious. 

“And you.” She nodded and began to turn away. ‘Quick, think of something,’ Dan thought to himself- anything to get her to stay or make her promise that he’ll see her again. “When will I see you again?” He silently cursed himself. ‘Too clingy,’ he chastised. Y/N stopped in her tracks and turned, looking Dan in the eye.

“Soon.” The way she said it. It made Dan’s heart surge. She sounded so serious, so true. He didn’t doubt her for a second.

When Danny got home that night, he couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off of his face. It was almost as if his facial muscles refused to let him forget about this girl. This girl. Her eyes. The way she danced. How she held her hand delicately to her mouth as she laughed, as if she didn’t realize just how beautiful her smile was. ‘Fuck it,’ he said, reaching for his phone in his back pocket and typing out a text and pressing the word send without giving it a second thought. There was something special about this girl- this girl that made him fall asleep with a shit-eating grin on his face and a song in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! There will most likely be more coming soon! Feedback and suggestions are always appreciated! :)


End file.
